bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kortu
This article is about the comic character Kortu. You may be looking for the real person of the same name. ---- Kortu is a character appearing in many MAS's, and he is the comic-equivalent of a well known author of the same name. He is a Toa of Knowledge, who is commonly portrayed as cynical, overly sarcastic, and fairly friendly. He knows and is best friends in real life fellow MAS author Searon. Physical Appearance Kortu is most commonly seen in his usual form (the Kortu on the left side of the picture in the info box). He is also seen, in the series Heroes and several of Desertdan's Comics, as his superheroic alter ego, Spaz. However, in Project Klinkerpoop the authors traveled back in time to the glory days of Klinkerpoop. Kortu, anxious to get back to the present, interfered with his past self while wearing a dark blue suit inspired by the one worn by the Tenth Doctor on Doctor Who. In the picture in the info box, the version of him on the right is wearing the suit. He is now seen wearing the suit in several other series. In the series Ow, he is seen as a ghost version of himself alongside a ghost version of Zonis. Personality Kortu has been shown with various personalities. The comics he signed up for earlier in his membership portrayed him as a happy-go-lucky and overly friendly guy. Later comics portrayed him as more serious, sarcastic, and cynical; often taking advantage of people or supplying dark humor to the plot. Some comics also mention his love of music, with earlier comics showing his preference of disco, but later comics reflecting his love of indie and alternative rock. Series-Specific Information Below is a series of plot summaries and general information on Kortu as he has been featured in major series. This does not include every series he has written for, nor series in which he has merely guest starred. Heroes See the full article on Spaz here. In Heroes, Kortu's superhero alter ego is Spaz. Generic Quest Kortu is portrayed as a former government employee and partner of Caboose. After his research on the planet situation is taken by Agent Spitty to "protect it from falling into the wrong hands", Kortu is captured by Gold Leader and brought to a prison on Mars. After an unknown amount of time passes, he contacts The Lone Coolbros, breaks out of his cell, and teams up with his former partner Caboose to break the heroes out of their cells. He manages to bring several people to safety before being tranquilized and put into a cell with Zonis and Dokuma, under the orders of Vice President Kilroy. These three later manage to break out, where they encounter a brainwashed Lehatuand a pregnant guard who suddenly bursts open and emits a powerful yellow light. Ow In Ow, Kortu kills himself to evade taxes, turning into a ghost alongside Ghost Zonis. He then forms a supergroup with Zonis, Jack White, and Tegan and Sara. Plot Devicerefuses to be a member of this band. Category:Comic Characters